The Love of (t)his Life (Winner-OneShot for Amamiya Toki and S-Sana-N)
by xx sHioN
Summary: "Tetsuya, why?" Akashi Seijuuro was crying. Yes, the almighty emporer was crying. "Don't leave me alone!" Akashi's lover Kuroko Tetsuya had left this world. WARNING: Chara!Death, BOYxBOY


**So this is the little one-shot for the winners of my little series, Toki-san and S-Sana-N!**

**Hope you two like it!** _(I cried when writing this...)_

**To S-Sana-N: Please enjoy some AkaKuro ;) I hope you don't mind me not making a seperate fic for each of you...**

**To Toki-san: I'm sorry! I messed with the line you wanted me to include...**

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko had started dating after the Winter Cup in their first year of High School. Kuroko and Seirin had been able to 'banish' the second Akashi, leaving the kind and gentle Akashi from Teiko behind. After that Kuroko had confessed and Akashi had replied positively. Their relationship had been very stable from that moment till college. Even though having a long distance relationship is very hard, they handled it well and then in college, they moved together. They had found a nice apartment near Tokyo University and both had jobs to pay the rent.

But then, just when Akashi wanted to propose, Kuroko had been diagnosed with cancer, brain cancer. Akashi had to see how everyday he was losing more and more parts of his lover. Then one day, he had just stopped breathing. At the same time, Akashi, who was out of town, felt unbearable pain in his chest. The doctors had immediately contacted him and tried everything they could, but nothing worked. Teiko's phantom sixth man, Seirin's super rookie and the light of the Generation of Miracles had gone ahead. To the afterlife.

Akashi didn't attend the funeral. It was just too painful. Knowing that he'd never see that delighted face again, when Kuroko drank a vanilla shake; that he'd never be able to embrace that small frame; that he'd never feel those soft pink lips on his again; that he was GONE..

Akashi just couldn't handle it. It took him a year to gather enough courage just to go and see Kuroko's grave. When he arrived, his eyes widened. He saw Kuroko standing beside the tombstone, smiling brightly. "Thank you for everything, Sei-kun. Let's meet again some day." Kuroko then slightly touched the stone and disappeared. "Tet-" Akashi wanted to stop him, but Kuroko's figure just smiled and faded away like the wind blew the cherry blossom petals away from the tombstone. Akashi then took a better look at the stone and noticed some carvings. Upon reading them, he started to cry.

* * *

_**Just the mere fact that I love you**_

_**Is proof enough that I have lived.**_

_**My last wish is only one.**_

_**Please never forget that I loved you!**_

* * *

"Tetsuya, why!?" Akashi had broken down. "Don't leave me alone!" Akashi's tears were flowing endlessly, wetting the ground. "Remember what he said." Suddenly Akashi saw his other self, the one with the golden eye, in front of him. Smiling at him, the other Akashi helped him stand up. "Remember what he said. Remember his last words." The other Akashi walked past him, lightly tapping his shoulder and disappearing.

Akashi looked at the sky. 'Azure blue. His color.' He kneeled down and put one hand on the tombstone. "I'm sorry. I guess, I wasn't listening again. You're right. It was fate that we met. So if it was, we will surely meet again, won't we? Let's meet again some time, Tetsuya!" Akashi put the ring down, he had intended to give Kuroko. 'I will never forget you or my love for you, Tetsuya.'

Wearing a smile, he left the graveyard. He later became the most successful businessman ever in Japan's history, but no one ever got to know who wore the other ring that was pair with the one Akashi wore on his left ringfinger. No one ever got to know who was the one who had captured Akashi Seijuuro's heart.

* * *

Maybe it was fate that Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya met. If this had never happened, then Akashi would have never been this successful. Many people say that success comes with a price and for Akashi Seijuuro, this price was the love of (t)his life. But he was sure that they'd meet again. Because they still had unfinished business with one another...

_**They will meet again, in another lifetime…**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review...?**

***Shion***


End file.
